Hello
by dontplaywithlove
Summary: Why hello there. How about I dance around in my cute little '70's outfit and you walk in just like- perfect! "I left my wallet," He said dully. Boring One-Shot.


**Rinny: I thought this would be cute. Nothing really interesting, but I got bored and felt like writing a short one-shot.**

**Mai: Goodness gracious…**

**Rinny: What?**

**Mai: *rolls eyes* dontplaywithlove does not own Ghost Hunt or anything.**

The young girl looked around, popping her head inside every room just to be sure. Just to be sure… Once that was cleared she grinned and quickly changed into a cheap, holy pair of jean shorts, a dark pink t-shirt from Goodwill that came up to her belly button, white suspenders and neon pink socks that came up to her knees. Her lips tugged upwards even more. Sliding in the socks, she hopped up on her desk and crossed her legs, popping a CD into her player and clicking play. Soon, a repetitive drum beat blasted through the entire complex and she clapped her hands together. The beat changed into something new and she stood on her desk, shaking her hips until words began to form from a female singer. Mai Taniyama jumped high in the air from off her desk, landing on the floor with a small 'thud'. Laughing, she stood up and began to dance around the room, imitating the song and its lyrics. Truthfully, it's the only English song she knew. And there was only one reason she learned it.

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello.  
>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.<em>

She giggled and walked in a circle, pretending to be circling someone. Next she wagged her ginger and waved.

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the  
>party.<br>Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from  
>me, hey.<br>Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really think that you  
>should know.<br>I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.  
><em>

The brunette did a few complicated dance moves and pointed to herself, smiling but shrugging the invisible person off. She pointed at the air and then made a few hearts with her hands, doing some cool twirls and winking. Then she stopped and took a step forward, pausing before waving hello and spinning backwards, and then doing a one handed bridge only to recollect herself and jump on the couch.

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you,  
>hello.<br>I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello._

Mai shook her head and pouted before smiling more and signaling to 'come here'. This time she did a rather impressive cartwheel and front flip. After landing she shook her hips some more and spun around.

_It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party.  
>It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say,<br>hey.  
>Kinda like this game but there's something you should<br>know.  
>I just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey.<br>_

The quirky girl did the loco sign using her fingers before fist pumping the air and hopping up and down. She circles no one again and then does more intricate dance moves. Spinning and twisting and flipping.

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello.  
>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.<br>You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the  
>party.<br>Don't get too excited cause thats all you get from me  
>hey.<br>Yeah I think your cute but really you should know.  
>I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.<em>

Giggling she hopped back on the couch and waggled her finger, shaking her hips and making many arms gestures. Once more she indicates hearts with her hands before winking and then doing something no one would ever think Mai Taniyama would do. Putting one foot on the cushions and one foot on the head of the couch, the girl leaned back and the couch tipped over. As it was going, the small youth did a back flip and landed on a small table.__

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you,  
>hello.<br>I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.  
>It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party.<br>It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say,  
>hey.<br>Kinda like this game but there's something you should  
>know.<br>I just came to say hello, hey._

To finish the song off she ran around the room like crazy, twirling her hair and sliding along her desk, opening and closing doors while twirling about. From behind the second, larger couch, she leaps back up and lands on it, doing a summersault and ending up sitting on the coffee table. The last line of the song was coming to an end before she heard the click of the door close. Mai froze and turned around slowly, only to see Naru back from this lunch break, looking incredulously at the girl before him. How long had he been watching? He just left, though…

She coughed and calmly picked herself up, dusting the 'dust' from her clothes and coolly walked to her stereo, turning it off.

Naru stared.

"I left my wallet," he said dully.

Well, now she knew for a fact that learning this song was worth it. Gene had been correct.

"_Mai I'm telling you, learn the song and dance to it! Then one day you can perform it for Naru and viola! You have succeeded in rendering _the_ great Naru speechless!"_

_I gaped, unsure of his words. _

"_Just give it a try, okay?" Reluctantly she nodded._

Thought this was _not _how she planned on showing him.

**Rinny: Haha this was a really pointless one-shot. I don't even like it, actually. Lol.**

**Mai: Then why do it?**

**Rinny: Home alone and bored.**

**Mai: God you're hopeless. Review for this illogical woman and maybe she'll come up with some better one-shots.**

**Rinny: How is that relevant?**

**Mai: How are **_**you**_** relevant?**

**Rinny: ….What?**


End file.
